Fulfillment
by Halliwell2002007
Summary: Harry meets his soul mate Godric ends up bonding in "Love". The two are up for a true surprise about what some of the side effects are. MPREG! Harry/Godric Pam/Sookie Eric/Unknown…
1. Harry's Point of View

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood!**

**Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story!**

Summary- Harry meets his soul mate Godric ends up bonding in "Love". The two are up for a true surprise about what some of the side effects are. MPREG! Harry/Godric Pam/Sookie Eric/Unknown…

_This story is a squeal of "Love" so please read that first or you might not be able to understand what is going on in this story. I try to explain the first part of the story in paragraph one. But its not in to much detail. _

**Fulfillment**

Chapter 1 Harry's Point of View

Over past eleven years my life has completely changed. Sometimes, just sitting here, I can't believe it. I went from being a 16 year old immortal, wishing that I could die and join my family in the after life, to moving to Shreveport, Louisiana where I stayed locked up in my home for 10 years training to get a handle on my powers. Then I met Jack, a muggle that I became attached to and got a big brother that I love so much Eric. Eric was a Viking and a very protective big brother, something that I always wanted. Then I met Sookie who is a telepath that I became friends with as well. I helped her learn to control her gift, which was something that I liked. I like to teach people knew things, maybe one day I could become a teacher.

One day I went to Eric's club because during the day Eric has me working on things that he doesn't trust others with, which was fine with me since I needed something to help keep me busy during the day. I was there working when Eric comes into his office and told me that his maker had come up missing. So Sookie, Eric and I went to Dallas, Texas to help find his maker. For a while I had been feeling this pull that I ignored, but the night after we arrived I could not ignore it any longer, choosing to follow it without paying attention to where I was being led. My final destination ended up being a church that housed a cult of vampire haters. I found a vampire in the basement that I seemed to be connected to. It turned out not only is he my soul mate but he is also Eric's maker Godric. Just one touch and both of us where changed. I finally found some one that would make me complete. That night we completed our bond with each other and we both felt completely whole. Godric was given true immortality as well he is now able to walk in the sun. But a strange event started happening after our bonding I began to crave Godrics blood and only his blood. Well it went on for a few days before I went to see a healer. What I found out was a huge surprise that I was in fact a week pregnant with twins, a boy and girl. Godric was over the moon about the thought of being a father. Eric was happy that he would have a little brother and sister as well. I think that he was more happy than anyone because this would keep his maker wanting to live and happy for a very long time.

It has been 3 months since I broke the news to Godric about the twins and came back home to Shreveport. Godric gave up his job as sheriff of Dallas and moved in with me. He seems truly happy to be here and so close to his child again. I also have taken to being pregnant very well. I don't get morning sickness, which I thank Merlin for daily. I still crave Godrics blood, which doesn't bother me because I know that it is helping the little ones inside of me. I also like to eat all kinds of wierd food which would make anyone vomit. Feeling movement on the bed next to me, I smile when I see Godric has awoken for the night. Even though he is able to be in the sun light, 2000 years living in darkness makes one used to it. Being old as he is he needs very little sleep so we are able to enjoy half of both light and dark, which doesn't both either of us. Godric wraps his arms around me and I feel truly loved and safe within his hold.

"My love." He says to me and a warm feeling spreads through me. He bares his neck to my mouth, knowing that I need to feed from him. After a few minutes, I withdraw my fangs from him and snuggle into his hold. Even though I am three months pregnant I look about 6 months along. The healer believes because of Godric's vampirism and my power level that I will only have about 3 more months before they are ready, which makes me very happy because I can't wait to be able to hold my little ones in my arms. I know that Godric is the same way even Eric can't wait to they are born. Over the last few weeks we took the next room to mine and connected it to turn it into a nursery for the little ones. Tonight Pam, Sookie and I are going to going baby shopping for the little ones. Telling Sookie and Pam the truth about me was funny. They where both shocked to learn the truth.

_Flash Back_

_We were back in Fangtasha with Godric, Eric, Sookie, Pam and I. Godric and I had talked and decided that telling Sookie and Pam the truth about me would help, because I needed all the help that I could get. So here we where sitting down to a meeting. _

"_Well, I guess that I should start with my story. There are a few things you need to know about me, because I am going to be needing some help over the next few months." He said looking at the two. They were both listening to every word without blinking thinking that they would miss something important. Neither of them knew the truth about him. They knew that he was different but now how. "Well first thing is that I am a wizard." He said. Sookie looked shocked because she didn't know about the existance of magic. Pam, who knew of it, just nodded knowing that there was more to his story. He explained to them about the wizarding world and of course his immortality. Both of their mouths where hanging open hearing about everything that he did when he was only a child. _

"_Well you proudly wondering about the bond between Godric and I even though we barley met." He said to them. Again they both nodded wanting, to know more. So he explained about them being soul mates as well. When he explained to them about the bond they were happy that they both found someone so important to them. They where also amazed about Godric being able to be in the sun light without burning. _

"_There is something else that Harry has yet to tell you. It seems that he has given me a gift even greater than being able to walk in the sun with my soul mate. He is now pregnant with my children, twins a boy and girl." Godric said with a proud smile on his face. He brought his mate into his lap and hugged him. Godric and I looked at Pam and Sookie to see how they where taking the news. Sookie had fainted and Pam's mouth was hanging open. Eric, Godric and I laughed at them. _

_End of Flash Back_

I start giggled at the memory of the two. When they finally got themselves under control they made plans of going shopping for the little ones. Pam had really gotten close to him and was there for him getting him what ever he wanted, she was becoming more protective of me as I am getting to the end of my pregnancy. Although I wish to stay in Godrics arms I slowly untangle myself from him. He doesn't look happy about me leaving his arms either, but together we both get up and take a morning shower together which ends up being more then just a shower. An hour later we are finally out of the shower and dressed ready for our night.

Now that I am showing so much I can't really go out, being male and being pregnant, so anyone who sees me out thinks that I am a pregnant female thanks to the glamour I cast. It's a bit weird for me, but its better than being stuck in the house day in and day out. Godric and I head to Fangtasia now to met up with Eric and of course Pam and Sookie. In the past few months stores have been switching to 24 hour schedules in order to cater to vampires. Instead of going in the front door we go through the back. People hate it when others get to go in front of them and I can't stand the crap they say. Maybe it's the hormones, because I was perfectly fine one time and all of a sudden one of them said a rude comment to me and I just went off on the vampire. Godric had to force me inside and into Eric's office to cool me down. That was the last time we entered through the front door. Eric laughed at me for a good 20 minutes about what I said to the vampire, he could hear me all the way inside.

I slowly walk through the back of the club down to Eric's office where I knew that we would be meeting everyone. Godric was walking behind me, he seemed to be amused by my good mood. When I got to the door I throw it open and walked into dramatically and they all looked up with amused looks I just of course smile at them not wanting to get put in a bad mood.

"Well, who's ready for a whole lot of shopping?" I say to them. The two girls look at me smiling. Pams eyes where twinkling and I knew that this a women who loved to shop. I don't really like shopping but this was different this was for my babies.

"Yes, Mr. Potter we are so ready to do some baby shopping." Sookie said to me. It seemed that Pam was keeping Sookie from bouncing in her seat by laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright lets get the show on the road ladies." I say, holding out both of my arms to the girls. They both giggle at me taking one of my arms. I know we look ridiculous but we are having fun.

Author Note-

I am sorry that it has taken me longer than normal to get another chapter up but with me worrying about my father in the hospital and than Friday was my 22nd birthday so I have really busy with everything. Now that things are settling down I hope to be writing more.

I thought it was time to stop the other story and start with the children in a sequel. So I hope you all don't mind how I am doing this. But the other story was wrapped up and it was at a great part where I could end it and start part two. I have been thinking about it for the last few chapters and I just couldn't think of a better time then to end it with good new.

I know that this chapter doesn't add to many new things but I wanted to do a recap on the first story in case some of you didn't read it first. I would go back and read it because even though I went through some of it there is a lot of information that I didn't add into this story that the first one explains.

I am sorry if this one sucks I am for the first time doing first person. If you don't like it let me know and I will do it the same way the other one is. I don't know if every chapter will be in a person pov.

Let me know what you think I am willing to make changes so that it makes the story better for you…


	2. Godric's Point of View

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood!**

**Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story! **

Summary- Harry meets his soul mate Godric ends up bonding in "Love". The two are up for a true surprise about what some of the side effects are. MPREG! Harry/Godric Pam/Sookie Eric/Unknown…

_This story is a squeal of "Love" so please read that first or you might not be able to understand what is going on in this story. I try to explain the first part of the story in paragraph one. But its not in to much detail. _

**Fulfillment**

Chapter 2 Godric's Point of View

Holding onto my mate after he just feed on my blood I began to think of the first moment I laid eyes on Harry Potter, my life went from meaning nothing to being complete. I can't even begin to explain what it has been like meeting my soul mate. When I was down in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun I truly wanted to meet the sun. I have always felt like a part of me was missing since I was human. I couldn't understand it and I was able to ignore it for a long time, but it had gotten worse and I was falling into depression. I regret what I have done with my life, the monster that I have been I can barely look at myself in the mirror sometimes. One night it just become to much and I freely gave myself over to the Fellowship of the Sun, knowing that they would give me what I wished without a thought. I feel horrible leaving my child but I have kept myself amongst the living for the last few hundred years for him but I can no longer to do so.

But that all changed within the matter of minutes. I was sitting on the ground when I heard a human approach along with my child, Stan, and Isabol. I looked up when the human walked into the cage and locked the door behind him. The pull intensified more as he drew closer to me. I looked at the ground trying to understand what it means. He knelt before me and gently put his hand into mine. I feel his magic surge through me and I feel more alive than I ever had. Without a thought the young wizard brings my mouth to his neck trying to get me to feed. Only after he threatens me do I latch on and feed from the young wizard the blood that I sucked from himwas the most amazing thing that I have ever tasted. After I finished I stood and brought him with me. I watch as he walks over and opens the cage.

Within in minutes we are leaving the church and about 20 minutes later we are back at my nest. Harry tells us about himself which truly amazing to me how someone so young has done so much. I have known about the wizarding world and even a little about the war with the Dark Lord. He was supposed to be one of the most powerful Dark Lords in many centuries, but the thought of a child defeating some one so powerful as truly astounding. Then he began to explain the pull and about us being soul mates. I understand what he is saying about us being soul mate and living together forever. The thought of now meeting the sun and leaving my soul mate bring me more pain then I have ever thought.

After getting to know each other we go to bed in the same bed. Neither one of us can bear the thought about being away from the other. What surprised me is that Harry was willing to complete the bond that night, I was more than willing to wait for how ever long he wanted. But that night was would be the best night of my life and that's saying something with me being over 2000 years old. Finding out later that I am now able to stand the sun was what I thought that was the second best things that could ever happen to me. But little did I know how wrong I was. When Harry started craving my blood I was worried but thought that it was due to the bond between us trying to strengthen itself. I soon found out that my mate would be giving me something that I have always craved, children, not just one child but twins, a boy and a girl. True that Eric is my first child and my eldest son but being able to have children of your own DNA and watch them grew before my eyes was something that I always wished to be able to see.

Over the next three months Harry and I truly got to know each other. We shared things that no one new about us. Harry's blood cravings continued, but I was more than willing to give him as much as he needed to keep the twins healthy. His food habit seem weird to me for a human, but I read in many books about pregnancy that it was completely normal for some one pregnant to want weird things. Human food didn't bother me, so his weird habits didn't either. Watching Harry grow was truly amazing, although at first I was worried because he was growing so fast, but the healers said that it was to be expected with me being a vampire and Harry being so powerful. The thought of being able to hold my children in my arms in another three months was something that I couldn't wait for. For someone who was 2000 years old three months seemed like nothing but to me it seemed like time was going slowly.

Since Harry began to show we thought at first to keep Harry inside away from people but we found a spell that would make anyone who didn't know that Harry was male and pregnant would think that he was a pregnant female. Harry mood swings were funny as well to watch, but only when he was not at the receivng end. One moment he would be fine, the next he would be crying or he would go off like there was no tomorrow. Only twice had he went off on me which made me be extremely careful about what I said around him, being on the receiving end of his anger was not something that I wanted.

Harry began to wiggle out of my hold to begin his day. Harry, Pam and Sookie where going out tonight to do some baby shopping. The thought of Harry leaving my sight makes me want to growl and keep him within my arms protected from the world, but I know that I can not do that. Harry is more than capable of taking care of himself and with Pam there he was even safer from vampires. Sookie would be able to tell if any humans where a threat to him so he was as protected as possible. Well that's all that Harry would allow I tried to make him take a few guards but he refused. We both get up and take a shower, well maybe a bit more than a shower. I can't seem to keep myself from touching him, to me he is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen.

After we both complete our shower and are headed towards Eric's club to meet up with everyone. Harry of course is bouncing up and down as we enter. He hates shopping but to him it is different because it is for our babies. I know that he will buy up most of the stores for the babies. but I don't care, for as long as he is happy then I am as well. I sat down next to my child and watch the three, Sookie, Pam and Harry talk about everything they are going to need for the babies. Harry gave me a kiss, and then taking each one of the girls arms through one of his own, they all three skip out of the office. I can't help but shake my head and laugh at the sight of them leaving. Eric as well shook his head laughing at the scene he had just witnessed. I haven't seen Eric laugh so freely in front of anyone since I have known him. Its amazes me how much my life has changed so much in the last few months.

"Life has truly changed for the better since he walked into this club." My child says. I smile at him it was because of Eric that I was able to meet Harry. I have no doubt that if Eric hadn't meet Harry and brought him with him to find me that I would have met the sun before we could have found each other. I thank every day for the fact Eric and Harry met.

"Yes, and I can't be more happier for the fact that you met Harry." I say to him with a small smile on my face. Eric and I both sit down at his desk and I began to help him go through reports trying and failing to keep myself busy until my mate was back in my arms. It didn't seem to help it seemed that time was mocking me going by so slowly. After another hour of working with Eric we decided to go back to my place and wait for them to return. When Eric and I got to my home he popped in a movie which was one that I have yet to see. I got into and before I knew it the door swung open with the trio walking in caring bags, except Harry who wasn't allowed to carry to much. Eric was ordered to go and get the rest out of the car for them. All five of them went upstairs to the nursery and sat everything down. There were at least 50 bags full of stuff.

"Tomorrow the crib and furniture should be arriving." My beautiful mate said. I of course nod my head wondering what he picked out. Harry wanted nothing but the best. He didn't want our children to think for a moment that they weren't wanted or be raised anything like how he was raised. We both decided for the first few months that the twins would sleep together. It was recommended by the healer it could causes problems to separate new born magical twins after birth. After going through everything and putting most of it away in the closet Eric, Pam and Sookie left and my mate and I curled up in bed. He was tired and I myself just wanted to lay and hold onto my mate while resting my hands on our unborn children.

Author Note-

Well the first chapter showed Harrys point of view so I wanted to give you all Godrics.

I hope you all like the way I am going about this. I don't know what I am going to do for the next chapter. So it going to have to be a surprise!

As my life seems to be going back to normal again I hope to be putting out more chapters out faster. In less something comes up and I can't. I have always hated having to wait for another chapter to a good story so I am working as fast as I can. I have done these two chapter in one night to hopefully make up for the time I wasn't able to write another chapter.

I was thinking maybe Sookie and Pam should be together? I have a feeling that those two should end up together in this story. They just seem to connect in my mind for some reason. Tell what you think in a review so I know what you all think of my idea.

My thoughts on Eric… I get a feeling that he is happy the way he is sleeping around with different women or even men for that matter. He just doesn't seem the type to settle down with a mate.

I hope that I haven't said to much to hurt the story. But at least you can help direct me on a right course of action on a few points.


	3. Four Months Pregnant

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood!**

**Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story! **

_Summary- Harry meets his soul mate Godric ends up bonding in "Love". The two are up for a true surprise about what some of the side effects are. MPREG! Harry/Godric Pam/Sookie Eric/Unknown…_

_This story is a squeal of "Love" so please read that first or you might not be able to understand what is going on in this story. I try to explain the first part of the story in chapters one and two but in the Point of View of Harry and than Godric. But its not in to much detail. _

Remember Harry Pregnancy goes as so:

3 months is really 6 months

4 months is really 7 months

5 months is really 8 months

6 months is really 9 months

Fulfillment

Chapter 3 Four Months Pregnant

At the beginning of his 4th month, the twins really began to get active. Really the only time that they where calm was when Godric was near. Godric thought that it was amazing that they could not only understand who he was but also since when he was around and when he wasn't. Harry, on the other hand, was miserable when his mate was not around because they would kick him the whole time he was gone. Harry's intake of blood had increased since he hit the fourth month mark, as well his need for more sleep. The healers said it was normal because the little ones where getting bigger and more active so they needed more nutrients.

Harry had finished the babies nursery and worked on the kids room for when they got older to be separated. It was something to keep him busy since he didn't want to leave his home very much. The whole house had been cleaned to leave not one spot of dirt in it. Godric would just watch him with amusement as he would clean up everything. Apparently he was in his nesting faze of the pregnancy which Godric found funny to watch.

Eric would spend most of his time over at Harry's home re-bonding with Godric as well and bonding with Harry. They where truly a weird family. Sookie and Pam would visit at least every other day to check up on him and get to know Godric better. Harry thought that it was funny that Pam would call Godric Grandsire. Godric himself was shocked the first time after hearing it but covered it well so only Harry noticed. Eric just looked at his child with a raised eye brow. Sookie just smiled and gave Pam a light kiss on the lips. Pam and Sookie had just gotten together the day before. Harry thought that it was about time. Anyway, Sookie loved coming over because she loved talking to Godric and hearing many stories of his past from his human and vampire life. The whole family would get together and Godric would tell them amazing stories. Just like tonight they where all in the living room, but instead of listening to Godrics stories the where watching a few movies. They watched all the Twilight movies; Twilight, New moon and Eclipse. Harry found it at the store and he wanted to see how they portrayed vampires since it started before vampires came out of the coffin. Harry really didn't know what to think, because he was in love with a vampire and Sookie was as well so to them it was a good love story. Godric and Eric along with Pam thought the vampire parts where funny. When the movie was done Harry and Sookie went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So Sookie what did you think?" Harry asked looking at her.

"I liked it and what about you?" Sookie said with a smile on her face.

"I liked it as well kind of sad but good. Favorite person?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Hmmm. I think I would have to go with Rose, she reminds me a lot of Pam." She said knowing that Pam would be able to hear them. "And who do you like and why?" she asked and smiled at him. Harry looked at her for a moment and thought about it.

"Well personally I would have to go with Jasper. Jasper would be able to relate to a lot of the things that I have been through in my life." He said thoughtfully. They both sat down and started eating talking about what they liked and didn't like with all three movies. After a few hours Pam and Sookie decide to head out but Eric wanted to say with Harry and Godric.

**With Pam and Sookie**

Pam and Sookie got in their car and decided to head to Pam's since it would be awhile before the sun rose, so they would able to spend some time together before Pam needed to go to sleep. When they got to Pam's home Pam went ahead and headed in while Sookie got her bag out of the car since she had brought it with her in case she spent the night. When she went in she dropped it by the door and went into the living room where Pam was sitting on the sofa. Sookie smiled and walked over and sat on Pam's lap to face her and kissed her on the lips softly. Pam wrapped her arms around Sookie's neck and drew her deeper into the kiss. After a few moments Sookie pulled back and took a deep breath. Sookie cuddled up to Pam snuggling into Pam's neck.

"So what do you think about Harry and Godric?" Pam asked Sookie.

"Well, Godric is amazing to me. Once you meet him it's like he draws you in. You have to get to know him and respect him, his life and the stories he tells are absolutely amazing and awe inspiring, just to imagine what he has seen and done." She said with a thoughtful look. "Harry on the other hand is amazing there is really no other word for him. Harry has spoken little of his past and from what he has said it wasn't really all that good. But now he seems so happy and joyful that it just spreads to everyone around him." Pam looked at Sookie and nodded her head in understanding. She thought the same about Harry herself there where really no words to describe him and she herself didn't know much about his past. "Also, it's just amazing that they are allowing us to watch Harry's pregnancy."

"Yes, I agree with you on both. Those two are going to be a force to be reckoned with when it comes to doing something. I would also hate to get on their bad side and risk their fury." Pam said. Sookie nodded her head and had enough of talking about Harry and Godric. She grabbed Pam and started to kiss her. Pam picked Sookie up and headed towards her room….

**With Eric**

Eric had just left his makers house and headed towards his home knowing that the sun would be up in about an hour. He had stayed longer than he thought he would, but it didn't matter to him, when he was with his maker and Harry time seemed not to matter any longer. Eric really had never thought about settling down with anyone, he loved the life that he lived, screwing anyone and coming and going without thought. He had a family now with Godric, Harry, the twins and Pam and it seemed that Sookie was going to be added into the mix which didn't bother him. Everything seemed to be coming together. He hadn't been this happy since he left his maker but even now he was happier now than he was then. He couldn't think of anything more that he could want in the world at that moment. He sat further back into his chair thinking of the first time he met Harry.

**Flashback!**

"_My name is Eric Northman and you are?" Eric asked, looking straight into Harry eyes. Harry didn't waver looking right back at him._

"_Hadrian Potter is my name, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Northman." he said. Now that he was up close to Eric, he could tell this was a very old vampire and didn't want to offend him in any way. He also didn't offer his hand knowing that it was a muggle thing._

"_Please, have a seat I would like to speak you to you. And it's Eric Mr. Potter." He said pointing to the seat next to him. Eric watched as the young man sat down, knowing that something was very different about him. He could sense it that moment he walked in the bar that he was a powerful being. _

"_Thank you Eric, and please call me Harry. Mr. Potter was my father and makes me sound and feel very old." Harry said to the vampire. He smiled to himself, here he was 27, thinking that he felt old by a simple name when the many in front of him was many times older than he was. _

"_Now, I am currently sheriff of this area and I keep track of everything here and I don't know what you are or why you are here. So before you leave you will be telling what it is that you are and what you want." he said starring straight at Harry and making sure he made no sudden movement that would be a threat against him. _

"_If you would like to know that then we are going to have to go somewhere private, because I can't ever allow anyone to overhear what I have to say. As you are sheriff I will tell you, but maybe we could go to your office and speak about this." he said, looking at Eric and keeping his movements non threatening, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the sheriff. He had planned to contact the sheriff sooner or later to let them known that he was in the area. _

_Eric stood up and waved his hand indicating for Harry to walk in front of him. Eric told him where to go and after a few moments of walking they came to his office which they both entered and sat down. _

"_Now that we are in a private place please explain it to me." he said looking at him. Harry waved his hand putting up a silence shield so that they couldn't be heard by anyone._

"_Well, first I am a wizard." he said looking at Eric. Eric simply noodded, knowing at the very least that Harry was a wizard, but there was something different about him he was just so much more then a wizard. "I am also the Master of Death and completely immortal, there is no way for me to die. And as to why I am here, I have been here for ten years living in my home and not leaving it. I needed to the time to learn to get control of my magic. I also needed to get away after the war to be able to heal from it." he said looking up at Eric. _

"_Well, as long as you don't break any laws or become a threat you have my permission to live here" he said. Relief went through Harry because this place had become a home to him and he loved it there. For the next hour or so Eric questioned Harry on different subjects, trying to get to know the young man, because for some reason he felt a sort of bond with him and he couldn't understand why that was. He could tell that the young man was very smart for someone so young. After awhile they both headed up to the bar because Eric needed to keep an eye on things to make sure nothing happed. Soon Harry decided that it was time to head home for the night, as he was getting quite tired. _

**End of Flashback!**

It brought a smile to his face thinking about their first meeting. Harry had been very respectful but not scared of him which was one of the things that Eric first liked about Harry. Even though Harry was immortal, he could have brought him serious pain or even turn him, taking him as a second childe, but he instead found himself very protective of him. As for Godric, he had never seen his maker so happy and lively in all the time they had spent together. Thinking about the twins that were to arrive soon put a silly grin on his face, just the thought of a little brother and sister, what fun they would be.

**Back to Godric and Harry**

As soon as everyone left Harry got to work cleaning up the mess that everyone tended to make when coming over. Godric helped him clean everything up. He tried to failed to get Harry to allow him to do the work, as it seemed that Harry loved to clean. It took him less than an hour to get everything cleaned up and then headed up to bed with Godric by his side. They both headed for the bathroom knowing that they needed a bath to help relax themselves for the long night that they had.

**Warning! Warning! MALE on MALE!**

Godric helped Harry quickly get undressed and stepped into the huge tub that was filled with warm water. Godric slipped behind Harry, quickly going to work on his muscles helping to soothe his mate. Harry, who loved the way Godric made him feel, turned around and got up moving Godric's legs together before sitting down on his mate's lap. He slowly rocked his hips and started kissing Godric;s neck and moving down before kissing the other side. Godric moaned at the feeling his mate was creating. He moved Harry, kissing him and sliding his hands beneath him, knowing full well that Harry would cast a lubrication charm so that Godric could slip in a finger. He slowly prepared his mate teasing him. Godric loved the noises his mate made during sex. Harry, who was on emotional overload, had enough of the teasing and pulled Godric;s fingers out of him before lining up with Godric;s erection and slamming himself down on it. They both threw there heads back, moaning at the sensation that it caused both of them.

Godric, who knew that his mate needed this but didn't have the energy to move, used his strength to do all of the work. He slowly lifted his mate and allowed him to slide down. This time he wanted it to be slow and sweet instead of fast and hard. Leisurely moving his mate up and down, Godric reveled in the sensations and the sounds they were making, moaning each others names softly. Harry who was allowing Godric to do all of the work, tilted forward and bit down on Godric;s nipple, drawing blood from his mate as he sucked and moaned at the same time hearing his mate moan as well. Within a few moments they where both throwing their heads back moaning the others name.

**End of Male on Male!**

Harry lay still on his mates lap resting his head on Godric;s shoulder while his mate cleaned them both up. He was beyond tired and within minutes Godric had them both out of the tub and laying in bed cuddled up and asleep. Godric gave his mate one last kiss on the lips before resting his hand on his children and falling to sleep himself.

As the next few days passed Harry wanted to spend more and more time with his mate. It seem to get worse on the day when Godric had to run and see Eric for a hour. When they both got back, Harry was pacing the living room. Upon hearing them enter, Harry jumped straight into Godric;s arms and took awhile to settle down. They agreed that Godric wouldn't go anywhere without Harry going with him which was just fine for him because he wanted to be near Harry at all time to protect him.

For most of that month they stayed in the house where Godric felt more safe. Eric and Sookie and Pam would come to visit them. Jack would come over every once in a while, although when he was there they put a charm on Harry so that he couldn't see the pregnancy. Even though he liked and trusted Jack somewhat, he knew that he wouldn't be able to understand what was going on. He didn't know anything about magic either. He had a hard time with the fact that Godric and he where together. It wasn't the fact that they were male, he just didn't really understand vampires. Harry had to give him credit though, at least he was nice and respectful to Godric when he was there.

Godric, who knew that Harry loved to read, had his books brought to the house. Harry had to double the size of the room for all the books that his mate had. Well, that wasn't all of them, there where more coming. Harry, who learned many languages, started reading the eldest of the books first and was truly amazed with them. He and Godric would sit in the Library and just read for hours. Harry would read Godric's books and Godric would read Harry's books with amazement.

Author Note-

I am sorry that it has taken so long to update. My son was sick and needed me every other minute than I myself became sick barley thinking straight to get another chapter written. I am feeling a little better so I hope that I will be updating more regularly soon.

I don't know why I added a little Twilight but come on vampires watching vampire movies I find that funny!

I put in the Pam/Sookie part to bring there relationship into play as well to have there thoughts about Harry and Godric.


	4. please help

Dear Readers,

I haven't forgotten about my stories. I am sorry that I haven't been updating but I haven't had access to a computer only my phone has internet so I couldn't update to let anyone know what has been going on. I tried to post a few weeks ago but for some reason it never appeared on my story. I am really so about that…

Anyways I agree with some of the reviews about my stories that I am much better about writing outlines than actually the stories themselves. So I am looking for someone who will being to go through my two stories and rewrite them into a longer much better story them I myself have been able to. So please if you think that you can go though and make these two stories better message me (I can answer messages with my phone so that isn't a problem.) and we can work together and make these stories much better.

Halliwell2002007


End file.
